The Land of Night
by Magenta-Skye
Summary: The beginning relationship between Frank, Magenta, Riff Raff, & Rocky when they were children. Other RHPS characters along the way and why it explains Frank coming to Earth when the setting for RHPS begins. Rewrote summary since I'm a bit bad at it. R&R!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rocky Horror or its characters that honorary title belongs to the wonderfully crazed imagination of Richard O'Brien. All made up characters and songs are my own, with the exception of one song that will come in later chapters.

**Author's Note:** I had originally posted this story about 7 years ago, but I've come back to edit it and wanted to give some credit to Arr whose story 'They Came From Denton Daycare' inspired me to write this story. It is completed, really it has been completed for many years, I just never finished posting it on here. I will try to post another chapter today or tomorrow. Please R&R, I really would like to know what you think. Now, sit back and enjoy this strange journey. (Also, I decided to change the Rating from M to T because as I read this it's not bad enough to be rated M from my perspective. Enjoy!)

_**The Land of Night**_

In a galaxy called Transylvania on a planet named Transsexual for its sexual pleasures, a prince had been born who would change the lives of so many. His name? Frances Furter or as he grew up to be known as Frank-N-Furter. Queen Lavia doted over her son, but was disheartened for she wanted a daughter. She began to dress her son like a girl and he began to act like one.

* * *

Two years had passed and Queen Lavia was summoned by a small boy of four. He had long blonde hair and wore black from head to toe.

"Riff Raff, what's wrong?" Queen Lavia asked in concern.

"My mother is in labor and the baby should be out soon," Riff Raff replied calmly.

"Guards!"

They entered and bowed.

"Watch my son because my faithful and most trusted friend, Raven, is giving birth!"

She followed the boy out of the royal chambers and over to the other side of the castle. The room was a vibrant scarlet color with the light of the moon shining in through a window. Queen Lavia entered first, followed by Riff Raff. Raven was laid across her bed with her legs spread and the midwife at the end of the bed instructing her. She went to her friend's side while the midwife was waiting.

"Where is the father of this child?" Queen Lavia wondered.

"He is off fighting against the Kellkins," Raven answered.

She pushed, but the midwife wanted her to breathe and take her time. The small boy was standing next to the midwife fascinated.

"Push!" instructed the midwife.

Raven pushed and screamed hoping the child was out.

"Almost. One more push!"

She gave a big push and out came a gorgeous little baby with a few red, curly strands of hair. The midwife cut the umbilical cord and expelled the placenta from Raven while Riff Raff cleaned the newborn. He wrapped the baby up in a black blanket and smiled at his new sibling.

"It's a girl, mother," Riff Raff announced.

He gave his baby sister to his mother.

"She is adorable. What are you going to name her?" Queen Lavia asked.

"Magenta seems appropriate," Raven said.

As if the baby understood she smiled at her name.

"Thank you for being witness to her birth."

"What are best friends for?"

Riff Raff sat next to his mother on the bed playing with Magenta while the adults talked.

"Do you think it would be a good idea to make Frances a playmate?"

"Create life? Isn't that dangerous? Why not choose one of your lovers to impregnate you?"

"Frances is getting bored and besides he wouldn't have the patience to wait out six months for a sibling."

"True."

Magenta was smiling at her brother, putting her arms out to him, with palms facing out, and raised them up to her elbows. She did it again and this time he joined in. The two women watched as Riff Raff interacted with the baby.

"Looks like they invented a new game," Raven remarked smiling.

"Or elbow sex," Queen Lavia commented.

They burst out into laughter which made the baby smile.

"I better get back to Frances or else I'll find him in my bedroom with make-up all over his face, fishnets on his head, a pair of my stilettos on his hands, and one of my corsets on backwards."

She hugged Raven goodbye and ran back to her chambers to check on her son. The guards were tied up as Frances was naked playing with a pair of red stilettos and had lipstick all over his body. She untied the guards and sent them on their way, wondering how her son managed to tie them up.

"I'm going to have to teach you how to put make-up on, but first how would you like it if I made you a friend?"

"Oh boy!" shouted Frank.

She picked him up and took him into the bathroom.

"You need a bath before I make you a friend."

He cried as she turned the water on.

"You want to look nice for your friend, don't you?"

He stopped crying, but then started again.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Mommy, what is that?"

He was pointing to his penis. She was trying to put it gently as he continued to cry.

"Frances, that's your penis."

He looked down at it.

"What does it do?"

"Well, it relieves itself, gives pleasure, and makes babies."

"Do you have a penis, mommy?"

"No."

She averted his eyes when he cried again.

"I'm not a girl?! I wish I was dead!"

"Frances, please, listen to me."

He stopped fussing.

"Just because you're a boy doesn't mean you can't be a girl. In fact you could be bisexual and have the best of both worlds."

"Really?"

She nodded her head.

"Can I still look like a girl?"

"Whatever you want."

He shouted in delight and started to splash.

* * *

A half-hour later she dressed him in his own corset, fishnets, stilettos, and black diaper. She took him into a laboratory and sat him in a chair that looked like a throne.

"Watch mommy, because someday you may be doing this."

He watched carefully and took a few mental notes. Then all of a sudden the creature arose and his mother unveiled him. He gasped at the beautiful blue-eyed blonde who sat there looking around. He wore a gold diaper and gold shoes.

"His name is Rocky. I want you to take good care of him like he was your brother."

"Or more than just a brother, but a lover."

He muttered this under his breath as he gazed at Rocky who was looking about.

"Come on, let's go see Magenta."

"Ma..gen..ta?" Rocky asked sounding out the name.

"Yes, she was born today."

"Mommy, did you put in a whole brain or a half?"

"Whole or else he wouldn't be able to talk, but he'd be able to sing. Why do you ask?"

"No reason at all."

She carried them and entered Raven's room, who was watching something on the television monitor.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better," Raven replied.

"I brought Frances and his friend, Rocky, to visit."

Raven held her arms out to hold them and Queen Lavia placed them on either side of her friend.

"Well, aren't you a beautiful little girl."

Raven knew Frank wouldn't respond unless he was considered a girl.

"Thank you very much," Frank replied smiling.

"And who is this handsome little boy? You are so cute."

Rocky blushed.

"I created him today," Queen Lavia boasted.

"He's a fine specimen," Raven commented.

Riff Raff carried his baby sister into the room.

"Would you like to hold her, Frances?" Raven asked.

He hesitated and looked to his mother for support.

"Go on, she won't break," Queen Lavia told him.

He took the baby from Riff Raff and held her. Magenta stared up at Frank, who looked kind of creepy to her and was about to cry when he started to hum. She smiled and grabbed his finger tightly.

"She's got a good grip," Frank replied smiling.

She was then passed to Rocky who grinned at this creature that was smaller than him. Frank watched the two and thought of what his mother had said about the best of both worlds. Magenta grabbed Rocky's nose and he laughed. Riff Raff watched in envy and Magenta glanced at him. She put her arms out to him and did their arm game, so he wouldn't feel forgotten. He smiled and mimicked her.

* * *

Six months later, Magenta, Riff Raff, Frank, and Rocky were in a playroom with a television monitor to watch them. Magenta was crawling about in a white diaper and Riff Raff kept an eye on her. Frank was dancing around or at least trying to, but he hadn't learned how to walk in his stilettos yet. Rocky just watched when a mischievous Magenta crawled over to him and pulled off his diaper. Frank turned to hear laughter and stared in amazement at Rocky.

"Oh, Rocky!"

He looked him up and down while Rocky put his diaper back on, and then grabbed Magenta. He twirled her around and she giggled, as did he. They stopped spinning and sat down.

"You are a silly baby," Rocky told her.

She laughed and grabbed his nose.

* * *

On the other side of the castle, in Raven's room, Raven was in her bed, dying. Queen Lavia was by her side, crying, while her friend's heart began to fail.

"Take good care of them, especially Riff Raff," Raven requested.

"I promise to, but why special care of Riff Raff?" Queen Lavia inquired.

"Tell him about his birth parents. His birth mother died when he was born which after her death his father married me, but he went to war when Riff Raff was only ten months old. He died on the battlefield which in turn I fell in love with Onyx and married him, but he is now at war not knowing that his daughter has been born. Please, tell them I love them very much."

Queen Lavia held her friend's hand tightly.

"Is there nothing more I can do? We have advanced knowledge, why can't our researchers find a cure for this?"

"Because it is a rare disease and doesn't need the attention of our researchers. Dear, sweet, Queen Lavia, I am glad to have known you."

"What will I do without you? Whom will I trust with my most sacred secrets?"

"Trust in your children and mine."

She then closed her eyes.

"Thank you for being my best friend."

She smiled and died peacefully. Queen Lavia bowed her head as tears slipped down her face. She let go of her friend's hand and then kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye, Raven, my friend."

She watched as her guards took her body away. She left the room and headed for the playroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the playroom, Frank had finally mastered to walk in stilettos and he started to prance around. The other three watched him as he started to sing.

"I'm just a sweet little Tranny...With a cute little fanny..."

Magenta laughed and was clapping her hands when he picked her up. She smiled as he sang to her because she loved his voice. All of a sudden she cried and Riff Raff got up, taking her from Frank's arms.

"Hey!" Frank exclaimed.

"I will take care of her," Riff Raff stated.

"I want to!"

"You want to change her diaper?"

"If you show me how."

"Me too," Rocky added.

They went into the bathroom which was off of the playroom. Riff Raff laid his baby sister down on the changing table and the others gathered around. He took off her diaper.

"Eww! Gross!" Rocky said in disgust.

"I didn't know babies could poop that much," Frank replied holding his nose.

Riff Raff rolled his eyes and Magenta laughed. He handed the soiled diaper to Frank who passed it to Rocky who threw it out. He used a baby wipe to clean up his baby sister who was squirming and laughing. Rocky and Frank watched him as he put on some baby powder which made Magenta sneeze, and then he put a new diaper on her.

"That looks easy enough," Frank stated.

"When did you learn this?" Rocky wondered.

"My mother has been sick, so she taught me how to change my sister's diaper and feed her. She taught me that my sister has different cries for when she is hungry, needs to be changed, wants to be held, and so forth," Riff Raff explained.

They walked back into the playroom with Riff Raff carrying his baby sister when they noticed Queen Lavia.

"Mommy, have you come to play?" Frank asked.

"No, Frances, but I am proud that you have learned to walk in your stilettos."

"Thank you, mommy."

"Riff Raff, I need to speak with you in private."

He gave Magenta to Rocky and followed Queen Lavia out of the playroom. They stood in the dim hallway where the walls were black with gold and silver lightning bolts. She then kneeled down to be eye level with him.

"I'm so sorry, Riff Raff, but your stepmother is dead."

She put a hand on his shoulder and he looked quite confused by her words.

"You mean my mother."

"Raven was your stepmother because your birth mother died after you were born."

"My father, Onyx, is he truly my father?"

"He is your stepfather, for your real father died on a battlefield fighting against the Kellkins when you were still just a baby."

"Why didn't they tell me?! Did they not love me?!"

"Raven loved you like her own and maybe that is why she never told you. She wants you to know that she loves you and your sister very much."

"Who will take care of us?"

"I will. You and your sister will live with me in the east wing of my palace. I promised to take care of the both of you."

He hugged her and whispered, "Thank you."

He went back into the playroom, leaving Queen Lavia out in the hall.

"What's wrong?" Rocky asked.

"Mine and Magenta's mother is dead," Riff Raff said sadly.

He picked up his baby sister and sat her in a rocking chair made especially for children. He knelt down and started to sing to her.

_**Dearest Mother**_

_**Riff Raff:**_

_Dearest mother_

_Why have you gone?_

_There was no other_

_For you were a lot of fun  
_

_**Rocky/Frank:** _

_A lot of fun  
_

_**Riff Raff:** _

_Now it's you and me_

_Against the world, baby sister_

_You and me_

_Against the odds  
_

_Dearest mother_

_I wasn't your son_

_But you loved me like no other_

_So everyone won  
_

_**Rocky/Frank:** _

_Everyone won  
_

_**Riff Raff:** _

_Now it's you and me_

_Against the world, baby sister_

_You and me_

_Against the odds  
_

_Dearest mother never told_

_But she had a secret or two_

_Near the end she was bold_

_To tell us, "I love you"  
_

_**Rocky/Frank:** _

_I love you  
_

_**Riff Raff:** _

_Now it's you and me_

_Against the world, baby sister_

_You and me_

_Against the odds_

_You and me_

_For eternity_

_You and me_

_You and me_

_Just you and me_

_Baby sister  
_

_**Rocky/Frank:** _

_Sister  
_

They stopped singing and Magenta smiled. She put her arms out to him to do their arm game and he responded. Then he hugged her close and then put her on the ground so she could play.

"Sorry to hear about your loss, Riff," Frank said consoling him.

"Me too," Rocky replied.

"Thank you," Riff Raff said softly.


	2. Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer: **The lucky Richard O'Brien owns all things Rocky related. Lucky, lucky, lucky...He's lucky, I'm lucky, we're all lucky! Crap, need more sleep!

**A/N: **Just wanted to mention that the kids are of course smart for their age, even Rocky in parts of the story, so sit back and enjoy. Sorry this chapter is short.

* * *

Three years later, Riff Raff was now seven and was being home-schooled. His hair was longer and he still wore black from head to toe. Frank was now five with curly, black hair and had perfected his make-up which was all waterproof. He wore a sequined corset and underwear to match with black sequined stilettos. To top it all off he wore fishnets and a short, leather jacket with a collection of pins on it. Rocky was three considering he was supposed to be as old as Frank, but it was when he was created that counted. He liked to be half-naked all the time so he wore golden shorts and shoes. He started to workout and gained some muscles. Magenta was three which her red hair was now long and curly. She wore a black dress without tights and shoes because she liked to be barefoot. She was told about her parents and her connection to Riff Raff, although it was never revealed that he really had no ties to her. Onyx was presumed to be dead or a prisoner of war, but it had been three years and she considered, Frank, Rocky, and Queen Lavia her family besides her loyal brother. They were playing hide-and-seek in which Magenta had to find them. She found Rocky immediately because he was hiding under a table and she then found Frank hiding in a hamper kept for dirty clothes.

"I wonder where my brother could be hiding?" Magenta wondered.

They searched and she opened up a closet where toys or other miscellaneous objects were kept. She looked up and noticed there was a rectangular hole in the ceiling.

"Come here, you guys! I think he's up there."

They ran over to her and looked up at the hole, hearing a faint giggle.

"Rocky, give me a boost."

He picked her up while Frank looked up her dress and she made it to the top. She peeked inside and saw her brother.

"I found you! I found you!"

He smiled and they did their arm game. He climbed out and jumped to the ground. He then held out his arms for her to jump as the other two mimicked him just in case he didn't catch her. She jumped and he caught her while the others sighed in relief. They continued playing their game until Queen Lavia ran into the room.

"What's wrong, mommy?" Frank asked in concern.

"Quick, follow me," Queen Lavia ordered.

They followed her into the laboratory where Rocky was created.

"Riff Raff, hang onto this laser gun because you may need it if they find you."

"Who is they?" Magenta asked.

"The Kellkins. They are in the palace and they will destroy you if they find you, so that is why you must protect Frances if anything should happen to me."

"You can depend on us," Riff Raff told Queen Lavia.

"Then, I hope to see you soon."

She gave them each a hug and a kiss.

"I love all of you."

She hurried out the door before the Kellkins could locate the children. The children looked around the spacious room full of gizmos, gadgets, and what looked like magic potions in awe.

"Let's find a good hiding spot," Riff Raff said.

"I have a better idea," Frank replied.

He pointed to a cold slab where a wrapped up body lay.

"We can use it to destroy the Kellkins," Frank told them.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Magenta asked.

He nodded his head and went over to a red machine as the others watched him. Frank turned on the sonic oscillator by pulling down two levers and then went over to the reactor power input wondering how many points to turn it up. He pressed five triangular shapes and the system went haywire.

"Overload! Overload! Overload!" the machine warned.

"I'm in big trouble," Frank replied stepping back from the machine.

All of a sudden a red laser beam shot out at Rocky and he screamed in terror as he started to disappear. Another beam hit Riff Raff which made him drop the laser gun while Rocky had vanished.

"What's going on?" Magenta asked in fright.

She was trying to hang onto her brother when two more beams shot out at Frank and Magenta. Queen Lavia rushed in followed by her guards who were shooting at the Kellkins.

"Frances, did you play with the machine?" Queen Lavia questioned.

"Sorry, mommy."

He was starting to fade.

"Next time press three triangular shapes."

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know, but take this lightning bolt necklace so we can find you."

She gave him the necklace before he vanished. She then noticed Magenta was the last to fade away. The little girl was scared and crying, but there was nothing Queen Lavia could do for her as the little girl faded into nothing. Queen Lavia was angry with herself as she went over to the machine and turned it off.

"I will find you. I promise."


	3. New Clothes?

**Disclaimer:** Richard O'Brien owns all (and sees all, too). I own Ann and the song, and yes, even Queen Lavia.

* * *

The children awake in a place where many other children are playing with toys or each other. Some are even napping or having a snack.

"Where are we?" Magenta wondered looking around.

Riff Raff takes note of these creatures and this place knowing that he has seen these surroundings in his textbooks before.

"You're in Denton orphanage. My name is Ann."

"What plan…?" Rocky began, but Riff Raff elbows him.

"He means what state are we in?" Riff Raff corrected.

"Ohio," Ann answered.

The children huddled.

"We are in the United States on the continent of North America on the planet Earth," Riff Raff whispered.

"Which means?" Frank whispered impatiently.

"We are in a different galaxy, fool!" Magenta whispered a bit frustrated.

Ann watched in curiosity at the group, especially at what they were wearing.

"I don't mean to pry, but are all of you siblings?" Ann asked.

"Yes," Rocky and Magenta replied.

"No," Frank and Riff Raff replied.

They had answered her in unison that it confused Ann.

"Which is it?" Ann wondered.

"Yes," Magenta answered.

"Why did you say that?" Riff Raff whispered.

"To keep us together because Queen Lavia gave Frank a necklace so she could find us," Magenta whispered back.

"Why don't I get you kids dressed properly and then adopted," Ann told them.

"A..dop..ted?" Rocky asked sounding out the word.

"Yes, you'll be getting new parents."

They followed Ann to a room, but she stopped them from entering.

"I will take you in one at a time to get dressed into new clothes so you can look nice."

She took Rocky first and led him away.

"What is your name?"

"Rocky."

"How old are you?"

"Three."

Out in the hall the three children sat.

"What does she mean new clothes?" Frank asked.

"We have to look normal and blend in with these Earthlings," Riff Raff told him.

"That shouldn't be too hard except for you, Frances," Magenta commented.

Ann came out with Rocky in a pair of jeans, a gray tank top, and white tennis shoes. The others gasped.

"This doesn't look good," Magenta replied.

"I think he looks wonderful," Frank said smiling.

She then led Frank away, but he struggled.

"What did this woman, Ann, ask of you?" Riff Raff wanted to know of Rocky.

"My name and age," Rocky responded.

"Anything else?" Magenta questioned.

"Where we came from."

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Riff Raff asked a little frightened.

"No, because she'd probably kill us or send us to a lab where scientists would experiment on us."

"You watch too many horror movies," Magenta replied smiling.

She grabbed his nose in affection when suddenly they heard screaming coming from behind the door.

"You can't do this to me because I am of royalty! I am Prince Frances Furter and I will not tolerate these clothes!"

There was scuffling and a loud smack was heard followed by crying.

"Give me back my shoes!"

Ann brought out the mixed up boy and they gasped when they saw Frank. His make-up had been scrubbed off and he wore black jeans, a Rolling Stones red lips with the tongue sticking out T-shirt, and black tennis shoes. He sat down and crossed his arms in anger while Ann led Riff Raff away.

"What happened?" Magenta questioned in concern.

"Nothing," Frank pouted.

"You can tell me."

"No."

"Please, Frances."

She grabbed his index finger and squeezed tightly, showing affection. He could never say no to her when she did that.

"She asked my name and age. She then asked where we were from and I told her I didn't know. She led me into a bathroom washing off my gorgeous make-up with soap and water which she then forced me into these smelly clothes when she decided to remove my beautiful shoes. I yelled and kicked her, but she didn't even flinch when I did that. She brought out these flat shoes and I ran away looking for the door, but when I reached it she caught me. She proceeded to smack me across the face as she threw out my shoes and clothes."

"That's horrible. Did she take away the necklace?"

"No, she wasn't paying too much attention for such little details. She was only concerned on making me look like a boy."

"Frances, you still look beautiful to me."

He just nodded his head and Magenta hugged him. Rocky, knowing something was wrong, hugged them tightly to his chest.

"Thank you, Rocky," Frank said gasping for air.

He let them go just as Ann came back with Riff Raff who had his hair cut short like Rocky's. Magenta ran to him and hugged him.

"What did she do to you? Why did she have to cut your gorgeous locks?"

"It is to blend in with them," Riff Raff calmly told her.

Inside he was crying because he loved his long hair which had never been cut since he was born. He had already begun to hate this planet and its ways that he even felt sorry for Frank who was tugging at his shoes. Riff Raff hated these Earthlings clothes which Ann made him put on. The khakis were nice if they were black, but his black and white tennis shoes were a little uncomfortable, and his hunter green T-shirt felt a little tight on him. She was now leading Magenta away.

"Be good for her," Riff Raff reprimanded her.

"I'll try."

"We need to stick together so that we can be found and we need to behave like these creatures or we may be found out. Frank, I am begging you to please put up with boys' clothing until your mother finds us," Riff Raff said.

"I'll try," Frank murmured.

"What's your name?" Ann asked the little girl.

"Magenta."

"How old are you?"

"I am three."

"You're from Pennsylvania. What city?"

"Is that what my brother, Riff Raff, told you?"

"Yes, he did. He told me you were dropped off here thinking you were visiting one of your cousins."

"Yes, because our mother went insane when she found out our father was having intercourse with other men and dressing our brother Frank in women's lingerie. She didn't want us around as a reminder of her failed marriage."

"Oh, you poor things."

Ann started putting white socks with lace trim on the little girl's feet.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting socks on your feet."

"No one puts anything on my feet."

"You'll get sick if I don't."

"No socks and no shoes! I go barefoot!"

Ann continued to put socks on Magenta, but got a slap on the face.

"That was for Frances and Riff Raff!"

The woman was furious with these children that she forced the shoes on the little girl almost breaking her toes and smacked her so hard that she fell off the chair.

"Don't mess with me, little one!"

She shoved Magenta out the door to be with her siblings. She was forced to wear a frilly pink dress with matching dress shoes.

"Follow me to the playground where prospective parents will view you and hopefully adopt you," Ann said.

They followed her outside into the sunlight and suddenly they screamed.

"What's wrong?"

On their planet it had always been night and there had never been a light that was this bright.

"No wonder you're all so pale, you're parents never let you go outside and play."

They nodded.

"Well, play nicely with the other children."

"You can't leave us out here," Frank said.

"We'll melt," Rocky added.

"It's just the sun, you can't die from it. Besides, it will do you good to be out in the sunshine."

She went back inside as they looked about.

"That woman doesn't know who she's dealing with because when my mother finds us she'll be imprisoned for her treatment of us," Frank cursed.

"What's wrong, Magenta?" Rocky asked.

The little girl had been on the verge of tears since she left the room and Rocky hugged her. Riff Raff noticed a red mark on her cheek.

"She hit you, didn't she?" Riff Raff asked getting angry.

She nodded her head as tears flowed down her face.

"I slapped her when she tried to put socks on me and I did it for what she did to the two of you," Magenta explained trying not to sob.

"You shouldn't have done that. What did I tell you?" Riff Raff gently reminded her.

"Lay off! She was bold enough to hit that devilish woman for what she did to us, but she had no right to hit Magenta or me!" Frank piped up.

He hugged the little girl tightly and kissed her cheek to console her while a jealous Riff Raff glared.

"Dearest, Magenta, you look fabulous with those shoes on and besides they may protect you from cutting your feet on something," Frank told her.

"Thank you."

She walked a little ways from them, turned around, and began to sing.

_**Home Sweet Home**_

_**Magenta:**_

_Where did the time go_

_Oh brother, dear  
_

_**Riff Raff:**_

_I don't know_

_But we don't belong here  
_

_**Magenta:**_

_Home sweet home_

_Wish I was there_

_On the moon drenched shores_

_Where my feet could be bare  
_

_Home sweet home_

_How I miss thee_

_And sweet Queen Lavia_

_What will become of me  
_

_**Frank:**_

_We will be home soon_

_Then I can get out of these jeans  
_

_**Riff Raff:**_

_It's your fault  
_

_**Rocky:**_

_Don't be mean  
_

_**Riff Raff:**_

_We wouldn't be here_

_If he hadn't played with the machine  
_

_**All:**_

_Home sweet home_

_Wish I was there_

_On the moon drenched shores_

_Where my feet could be bare  
_

_Home sweet home_

_How I miss thee_

_And sweet Queen Lavia_

_What will become of me  
_

_**Magenta:**_

_We must carry on_

_For Queen Lavia will not rest_

_Until we are safe and sound_

_Then she'll put this woman to the test  
_

_**Rocky:**_

_I want to get out of this heat_

_And watch a horror flick_

_To scare me silly_

_Or make myself sick  
_

_**Frank:**_

_I want my shoes and clothes_

_I want my mother_

_She'll rescue us from this Hell_

_And no other  
_

_**Riff Raff:**_

_I just want to go home_

_Away from this place_

_And have freedom to be myself_

_I'm getting tired of looking at Frank's plain face  
_

_**All:**_

_Home sweet home_

_Wish I was there_

_On the moon drenched shores _

_Where my feet could be bare  
_

_Home sweet home_

_How I miss thee_

_And sweet Queen Lavia_

_What will become of me  
_

_Home sweet home_

_Wish I was there_

_On the moon drenched shores_

_Where my feet could be bare  
_

_Home sweet home_

_How I miss thee_

_And sweet Queen Lavia_

_What will become of me  
_

They stopped singing as Riff Raff put a hand on his sister's shoulder and she turned to face him.

"We will be home before you know it."

"You are right, but now what?"

"We play with these Earthling children until we are adopted."


	4. Adoption

**Disclaimer: **I only own characters that don't belong to RHPS, all RHPS characters belong to the almighty Richard O'Brien.

Rocky was playing in a sandbox with some other children.

"He'll blend in nicely. Frank, did your mom use a whole brain?" Magenta wondered.

"She told me she did, but I'm starting to suspect she used a half of one," Frank replied watching Rocky play.

He then went over and joined Rocky in the sandbox. They started building a sandcastle while Riff Raff pushed Magenta on a swing. A young couple watched Rocky and Frank play.

"Isn't he adorable," the towheaded woman cooed.

She was a thin, tanned, tall woman who looked to be a supermodel, but was really a high school teacher for Denton High.

"Yes, he is, Phoebe," the dark-haired man replied.

He was slightly taller than his wife, Phoebe, and just as wiry with a pair of thick glasses upon his face. He was a college professor who taught Chemistry and Physics at Denton University. They went inside the orphanage and met with Ann.

"There are four of them and I'm not sure if I should split them up," Ann explained.

"We'll pay extra," Phoebe told her.

"In that case, I'll introduce you to him."

They followed her out to the playground and over to the sandbox. Magenta and Riff Raff noticed, and ran over to them.

"Rocky, these are your new parents, Eli and Phoebe."

"Hi," Phoebe greeted smiling.

"Hi," Rocky said smiling back.

"How old are you, son?" Eli asked.

"Three."

"Why don't you say goodbye to your siblings and then you can be on your way," Ann told Rocky.

"I thought you were going to keep us together?" Frank inquired.

"I lied, but the truth is no one wants to adopt four kids."

She left with Rocky's new parents to sign some papers.

"This is terrible," Frank replied.

"How will we know where to find you?" Magenta asked.

"Maybe I'm better off on this planet," Rocky softly said.

"You don't mean it, do you?" Riff Raff wondered.

"I don't know, but I kind of like this sunshine."

"You will come with us when we are found!" Frank ordered.

"We shall see."

"My mother made you, but I have the power to destroy you!"

"Stop it!" Magenta shouted.

They stared at her.

"If he wants to stay then let him, but Frances, you may be the only one who will get back home if we are separated."

"I will find all of you. I will not leave any of you behind."

Ann was coming back with Rocky's new parents.

"Behave for them and act like an Earthling. I hope to see you soon," Riff Raff instructed shaking hands with Rocky.

"Goodbye, Riff Raff."

Magenta had tears in her eyes as she grabbed his nose and then hugged him.

"I'll miss you and listen to my brother."

"I'll miss you too and I promise to blend in."

He grabbed her nose and kissed her cheek.

"You will always be like a sister to me."

She nodded and Frank hugged Rocky.

"Please, come with us when we are found," Frank pleaded.

"I'll think about it. Goodbye, Frances."

Eli and Phoebe had approached their new son.

"Come along, Rocky," Phoebe said.

He waved goodbye as Ann brought another couple towards the trio.

"What are their names again?" asked a dark-haired man.

"This is Riff Raff and this is Frances or he'll answer to Frank," Ann replied.

Riff Raff and Frank glanced at each other.

"Do I have to be adopted with you?" Frank groaned.

"Shut-up and deal with it," Riff Raff muttered.

"How old are they?" asked a short brunette woman.

"Riff Raff is seven and Frank is five. Now, children, this is Keith and Judy, your new parents. Say goodbye to your sister," Ann said.

Keith was a tall man who was a CEO of a music company and a sports buff while Judy worked for her husband as vice-president of the company. Magenta realized she was being left alone and she started to cry. Frank embraced her and she gripped his index finger.

"It will be okay because we will find you. I would never leave you on this godforsaken planet," Frank whispered.

"I know."

"Be strong. I love you."

He kissed her cheek and she turned towards her brother. He put his arms out and she followed suit in doing their arm game which in turn he pulled her into a hug.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too. Behave for me and I will see you soon, hopefully," Riff Raff told her.

"Come along, boys, we will take you shopping for some clothes," Judy said.

They left as Magenta cried and sat down on a swing.

"This planet sucks!"

"Nap time, kids!" a woman shouted.

They were shuffled inside to a row of awaiting green cots, but she was pushed aside by Ann.

"Come with me, young lady."

She followed Ann into a room where a couple was waiting for her as was their daughter.

"Magenta, these are your new parents, Roscoe and Mara. This is their three year old daughter and your new sister, Columbia."

"Hi," Columbia greeted her with a smile.

"Hi," Magenta replied softly and sadly.

Ann was discussing something with the adults. Magenta noticed Mara had red hair like hers, but it wasn't curly and she noticed Roscoe had black hair like Frank's. She looked to the little girl who was the same age as her and noticed she had red hair like Mara's, but it was very short. The little girl was wearing a Mickey Mouse ears hat with a Tinkerbell T-shirt, leopard print miniskirt, and black tap dance shoes with bright yellow socks.

"My mom is a dance instructor for kids and adults. She also works for famous people. My dad is a bartender and owns his own bar. Sometimes he lets me go with him and dance for his customers," Columbia excitedly said.

"That's nice, but why are your parents adopting me?" Magenta inquired.

"My mother cannot have anymore kids or she'll die and besides I wanted a sister to pal around with."

"You're not like most children that I've seen or met."

"My mother says I'm letting my creative genius out."

"Let's go, girls. We're gonna go shopping," Mara said.


	5. Daycare

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the RHPS characters I'd be a rich bitch, but sadly that person is Richard O'Brien, the only character I own in this chapter is Claudia Majors. For all you Shock Treatment fans you'll remember that Janet's mom is named Emily, so again I don't own this character, only the lovely and lucky Richard does.

**A/N:** Even after some editing, this chapter isn't my best, but it's basically what goes on the first day of daycare, at least from my recollection and that was 25 years ago when I had started daycare at the age of three. *GASP!* It's always the same though; introductions, checking out what the other person is wearing, playing and making new friends. It's very hard to get into that mindset, well, maybe not, just give me a seagull to chase and it might help me to remember what it's like to be three. Enjoy and please leave me some feedback. :)

* * *

Little did the four newly adopted children know that they lived on the same street until the next day at Denton Daycare that was run by Emily Weiss and Claudia Majors. Rocky was dropped off inside where the two women awaited him. He wore a blue tank top, khaki shorts, and sandals.

"You must be Rocky Benson. My name is Emily and this is Claudia, and we hope you'll have a fun day with us. This is my four year old daughter, Janet," Emily greeted.

Janet had long sandy-blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a light pink dress with pink sandals as she hid behind her mother because she was slightly shy.

"Hi," Rocky greeted with a smile.

She smiled back and thought how cute he was.

"This is my five year old son, Brad," Claudia introduced to Rocky.

Brad was a wiry boy with thick glasses and short brown hair. He wore denim shorts, a navy blue T-shirt, and tennis shoes.

"Hi," Rocky greeted.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Brad said and shook Rocky's hand.

"Why don't you kids go play," Claudia suggested.

They went over to two other kids who were playing a card game.

"Betty, Ralph, this is Rocky," Brad introduced.

"Hi, Rocky," they said smiling.

He smiled at them liking this planet more and more.

"How old are you?" Rocky inquired.

"I'm only four," Betty answered.

She had long black hair and was a little on the chubby side. She wore a yellow sundress with sandals to match.

"I'm five," Ralph replied.

Ralph had short blonde hair like his and was wiry like Brad. He wore denim shorts, a T-shirt with Scooby-Doo on it, and sandals.

"What are you playing?" Rocky wondered.

"It's called 'War' and so far I'm winning," Betty replied smiling.

"Don't be so cocky," Ralph muttered.

"You want us to teach you?"

He nodded his head and sat down. A young chubby boy of the age of five came waltzing in. He wore blue jeans with cowboy boots, a white T-shirt, and a black leather jacket.

"Eddie Davidson, who dropped you off today because I didn't hear your parents' motorcycle?" Emily asked.

"My mother's brother, Xavier Everett Scott, and he'll be picking me up too," Eddie explained.

He went over to the group when Frank who was dressed in black shorts, a red T-shirt, and black sandals, strolled in. Following close behind was Riff Raff who wore black shorts, a gray tank top, and sandals.

"Frank and Riff Raff Jenkins, I presume," Claudia said.

They nodded.

"I am Claudia and this is Emily. Welcome to Denton Daycare the place of happiness."

"Thank you," Riff Raff said politely.

Frank looked past the two women and saw Rocky playing with some other children. He dragged Riff Raff over to the group.

"Rocky!" Frank shouted in glee.

He hugged the towheaded boy while the other boys looked at Frank strangely.

"Hi, Frances and Riff Raff," Rocky greeted.

"What are the chances?" Frank said still hugging Rocky.

"What did you say your names were again?" Brad asked.

"I am Riff Raff and that is Frank. Who might you be?"

"My name is Brad."

"I'm Betty."

"I'm Ralph."

"My name is Janet."

"Yo, I'm Eddie."

"Nice to meet all of you," Frank replied checking each of them out.

Columbia came in wearing what she wore yesterday except she wasn't wearing the Mickey Mouse ears hat and Magenta cautiously followed behind. She was wearing a purple tank top, a black miniskirt, and black sandals.

"Columbia Reynolds, is this your new sister, Magenta?" Claudia asked.

She nodded her head and the women introduced themselves. Magenta ran past them to her brother.

"Riff Raff! Rocky! Frances!"

Tears streamed down Magenta's face as they looked up.

"What is going on around here?" Brad wondered.

"Some sort of family reunion," Janet commented.

"Family reunions bite," Eddie added.

Magenta grabbed Frank's index finger and pulled him into a hug while Columbia watched curiously.

"How are you tolerating the clothes and shoes situation?"

"Not well, but soon I shall break out."

She laughed knowingly as she turned to grab Rocky's nose and then embraced him.

"I thought I'd never see you again."

"I'm glad to see you."

She then turned towards her brother, putting out her arms as they did their arm game and they embraced for a long time. Columbia cleared her throat and everyone introduced themselves. Then they were sent outside to play. Eddie, Janet, Brad, Betty, and Ralph got on the merry-go-round while Rocky spun them. Frank, Riff Raff, Magenta, and Columbia were playing in the sandbox.

"What street do you live on?" Riff Raff asked.

"Elm Street. I believe our address is three hundred and thirty-three," Magenta replied.

"We live two houses down from you!" Frank exclaimed in excitement.

"Rocky told me he lives two houses down from us," Riff Raff explained.

"So, where do the others live?" Magenta asked.

"Well, two houses down on the other side of us is Eddie. Across the street from Eddie is Ralph and across the street from us is Betty. Brad is across the street from Frank and Riff Raff, and Janet is across the street from Rocky," Columbia explained.

"I'm confused."

"Here, I'll show you."

Columbia made squares in the sand to represent a house.

"First box is Eddie and across from him is Ralph. Then two houses over from Eddie is us and across from us is Betty."

"Oh."

"Then two houses from us is Riff and Frank which across from them is Brad. Two more houses down is Rocky and across from him is Janet."

"I get it."

"So, how do all of you know each other because you all looked kind of cozy with one another?"

They glanced at one another.

"We can trust her," Magenta replied.

"We are from a different galaxy," Riff Raff explained.

"And a different planet. I am Princes Frances Furter of the planet Transsexual in the galaxy of Transylvania."

"You're named after a hot dog?" Columbia asked starting to laugh.

They stared at her strangely.

"Frank-N-Furter."

"Hmm, I rather like it," Frank commented.

"Well, we also lived with each other since mine and Riff Raff's mother died. She was very good friends with Queen Lavia."

"Rocky was created by my mother so he really looks four, but he's as old as Magenta," Frank explained.

"She created a person? Why did she decide a little boy?" Columbia inquired.

"Frank was in desperate need of a playmate," Riff Raff told her.

"You are invited to go back with us when Queen Lavia rescues us," Magenta offered.

"That would be cool, but I'm not so sure. I'd have to think about it."

"Please, do not tell anyone else this or we may be harmed by your race," Riff Raff said.

"I promise not to tell anyone."

Then they heard an awful sound which they turned to see Brad puking and Eddie laughing.

"Rocky, you pushed too hard," Betty said.

"Sorry," Rocky apologized.

Claudia saw her son and took him inside while Magenta took her brother aside.

"How is life with Frank?"

"Not too bad, but he is stashing Judy's make-up, fishnets, and high heels since he cannot find stilettos. He wants to make a scene."

"How are you doing?"

"I miss you and our home. I thought I'd never see you again."

He kissed her cheek.

"I love you, sister."

"I love you too."

Frank was flirting with Columbia, but she only had eyes for Eddie.

"He's not that special," Frank told her.

"He's a rebel," Columbia told him dreamily.

"I think he likes Janet."

"What would he see in her?"

Eddie was flirting with Janet while Betty and Ralph played on the tire swing. Rocky had now joined Frank and Columbia in the sandbox. Janet walked away from Eddie even though she used to like him, but now she was interested in Rocky. She sat down next to him.

"Hi, Rocky," Janet said smiling.

"Hi. Hey, do you want to help me build a sandcastle?"

"Sure."

"Why don't we leave these two alone," Columbia suggested to Frank.

Brad had come back and climbed the ladder to the clubhouse where Frank followed him.

"Hello, Brad."

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"Still queasy."

"I can make it better."

Frank advanced towards him and tried to kiss him, but Brad backed away. He kept moving backwards that he fell down the slide and Frank looked down at him smiling, blowing a kiss to him. Brad ran to his mother crying. Magenta and Riff Raff saw the scene which made them laugh. Columbia had gotten to talk with Eddie, yet he only liked her as a friend because he still had a crush on Janet, but he was developing a crush on Magenta. Soon the parents and Eddie's uncle came by to pick up their children.


	6. Fun in the Sun

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything RHPS or ST, only the fabulous Richard O'Brien does.

* * *

The next day they were going on a trip to a small water park. Emily took her daughter, Rocky, Magenta, Riff Raff, and Ralph in one van while Claudia took her son, Betty, Frank, Eddie and Columbia. They got dressed into their bathing suits in the changing rooms at the park and got into the pool. Frank was following Brad because he kind of liked him. Eddie, Betty, Rocky, Janet, and Ralph were playing tag in the shallow end of the pool. Brad watched them as Frank who was underwater grabbed his legs. Brad let out a girlie scream and they all laughed. Columbia was trying to coax Riff Raff into the water as he dipped his foot in.

"Aw, come on, scaredy-cat, get in the water's fine," Columbia egged him on.

"What did you call me?"

She splashed him.

"I called you a yellow liver-bellied chicken."

Before he could reply he was shoved into the water and stared up to see his sister smiling mischievously at him. He smiled back as she jumped into the water and when she came back up for air, Riff Raff started splashing the two girls. They soon joined the group playing tag and Brad was 'It'. All the kids were sitting on the steps leading into the pool since that was their safety zone. Brad swam after Ralph and tagged him. Ralph then caught Eddie who in turn dunked Janet which angered Brad because he liked her and he pushed Eddie.

"You wanna start a fight, dork?!" Eddie angrily asked.

"Leave Janet alone!"

"Brad, please don't start it was just a harmless joke," Janet said.

"You could've drowned."

"Oh, please."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed Rocky. They got out of the pool and went over to the waterslides.

"You're such a loser, Brad," Eddie commented.

He laughed and gave Brad a wedgie. The other kids laughed except Frank who felt sympathetic towards him. Brad ran away and Frank followed as the rest of the kids played Marco Polo.

"Stop following me," Brad told Frank.

They had entered the playground and sat down on the swings.

"I want to be your friend," Frank said.

"You just want to kiss me."

"That too, but I don't think you're a loser."

He put his hand on Brad's knee to comfort him.

"Don't touch me!"

"Fine, but remember I'm the only real friend you have. What do you see in Janet anyways?"

"She's cute and besides our mothers hope that someday we get married."

"Boy that's a stretch."

"What?"

"That won't happen because it looks like she has a crush on Rocky, but if you help me get Rocky to love me then I'll make Janet love you."

"It's a deal."

He put out his hand for Frank to shake, but Frank kissed it instead.

Later, everyone took a ride on the lazy river. Columbia and Eddie were laughing as they kicked Brad in the butt. Janet was watching and she kicked Eddie. He got mad and turned to see Janet.

"Wench, you must like freaky boy!" Eddie replied pointing to Brad.

"No, but I wish you'd stop picking on him!"

"Hmm, then maybe I should pick on you or your little boyfriend, Rocky."

"Eddie, they're not worth it," Columbia told him.

"You're right, let's catch up to Magenta and Riff because they seem pretty cool."

They raced up with their inner tubes to Magenta and Riff Raff.

"Just ignore him, Janet, he was trouble to begin with," Betty said from behind her.

Frank came cruising along right next to Rocky.

"Are you having fun, Frances?" Rocky asked.

"This is rather fun and the sunshine isn't so bad, but I still wish I was at home with mother. Will you still be coming with us?"

"I don't know."

"I will miss you terribly and so will the others, it won't be the same without you."

"I was created, remember?"

"So?"

"You can always make another creature like me."

"It won't be the same. How can I change your mind?"

"I will think about it, but for now let's have fun."

Magenta and Riff Raff were relaxing when they were pulled under. They came up for air noticing Eddie and Columbia grinning. They laughed and started splashing each other.

"At least you two know how to take a joke," Eddie replied.

"Magenta pulls these kind of stunts all the time," Riff Raff said.

Eddie smiled at the girl.

"You're kind of cute," Eddie replied pinching Magenta's cheeks.

"Thanks."

She was smiling shyly while Riff Raff and Columbia became jealous as they got out of the water except Eddie who awaited the others. He pushed Ralph when he was trying to get out of the pool and smacked Betty on her butt.

"One day, Eddie, you're gonna get a smack back," Betty threatened him.

He then tried to trip Rocky, but couldn't because he accidentally stomped on Eddie's foot which made him curse as Janet just laughed at him. Brad and Frank were getting out when Eddie pulled down Frank's swimming trunks thinking he had pulled down Brad's. The kids gasped and then laughed.

"Frank-N-Furter!" Columbia shouted.

"Yes, that is my name and don't any of you forget it."

"Frank!" Emily shouted in shock.

"Well, really."

"That is no way to behave, now pull up your swimming trunks!"

"No."

He got out of his swimming trunks and ran past her. She chased after him as he giggled.

"I never knew they shriveled up in water," Columbia told Magenta.

"Neither did I," Magenta commented.

All the boys looked down their swimming trunks at their little buddies to see if it was true and they put their hands over their crotches. The girls laughed at them as Claudia led them to the unisex bathroom to get dressed.

"Let go of me, wretched woman! I am Prince Frances Furter and I will be naked when I feel like it!"

Riff Raff shook his head when he heard Frank shouting. Emily entered the unisex bathroom to dress Frank as he struggled, but lost and was soon in the van with the other children. They drove the children home where their parents awaited as they dropped Rocky off last.

"Claudia, Emily, why don't you stay because we're having a barbecue party," Phoebe told them.

"May I use your phone to let my husband know?" Emily asked.

"Sure, and Claudia, feel free to use the phone as well."

"Thank you," Claudia said.

They went inside as guests started to arrive.


	7. BBQ Loser

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything RHPS or ST, only in my dreams, but I do however own any made up characters and the song.

* * *

Mara and Roscoe arrived followed by their daughters when a motorcycle was heard.

"Phoebe, darling, you didn't tell me Peggy Sue and Axel were coming," Eli replied.

"They're part of the neighborhood too, dear, and besides they're bringing Eddie, their adorable son."

Axel strolled in wearing cowboy boots, leather pants, and a leather jacket with a white T-shirt underneath. He had sunglasses and a red bandana in his long brunette hair.

"Yo, what's up?" Axel asked shaking hands with Eli.

"Nothing much," Eli responded nervously.

Peggy Sue had long blonde hair and she wore black heels, black leather miniskirt, and a black leather jacket zipped up except to show her cleavage. She brought in Eddie who broke away from her to play with the other kids. Last to arrive was Keith, Judy, and their boys.

"The Munroes and Hapschatts won't be coming tonight which means more food for everyone," Phoebe announced.

The adults were ignoring the children who were mercilessly teasing Brad.

_**  
Loser**_

_**  
Eddie:**_

_You're a loser_

_With four eyes_

_I'll make you suffer_

_And with my fists you'll fly  
_

He pushed Brad back who then bumped into Riff Raff.

_**  
Riff Raff:**_

_You're a geek_

_Who thinks he's smart_

_But I'm warning you_

_You'll grow up to be a lonely old fart  
_

Brad walked backwards into a tire swing and got on it.

_**  
All:**_

_Loser_

_That's what you are_

_A geek_

_Who will never go far_

_  
Loser_

_You'll always be one_

_You can't escape it_

_When the day is done  
_

Columbia and Magenta took turns pushing him.

_**  
Magenta:**_

_You're never any fun_

_You're such a dork_

_Someone please put him out of his misery_

_Before he pokes his eye out with a fork  
_

Magenta swung him too fast and too high that he fell off while the others giggled. Columbia went over to him putting her foot on his stomach, preventing him from getting up.

_**  
Columbia:**_

_Crybaby_

_Always crying for someone_

_But who will help you_

_When your mother's gone  
_

_**All:**_

_Loser _

_That's what you are_

_A geek_

_Who will never go far_

_  
Loser_

_You'll always be one_

_You can't escape it_

_When the day is done  
_

She released him, but he bumped into Janet.

_**  
Janet/Rocky:**_

_We don't hate you_

_But they are right_

_You're a good kid_

_But you'll never win a fight  
_

_**Frank:**_

_Don't listen to them_

_They don't understand you_

_Like I do_

_If only they knew_

_**  
All:**_

_Loser_

_That's what you are_

_A geek_

_Who will never go far_

_  
Loser_

_You'll always be one_

_You can't escape it_

_When the day is done_

_  
Loser_

_That's what you are_

_A geek_

_Who will never go far_

_  
Loser_

_You'll always be one_

_You can't escape it_

_When the day is done_

Brad didn't say anything, but walked away with Janet while the others played spin the bottle.

"Brad, you need to lighten up," Janet gently told him.

"Why? Why can't they accept me for who I am?"

"Maybe because you cry all the time and tattle on everyone? You are such a mama's boy."

"I'm only doing what's right."

"Fine, be that way, you'll end up all alone, but my advice to you is to take a risk once in a while."

She went to join the others while Brad watched them and Columbia spun the bottle which it landed on Riff Raff. She gave him a quick kiss which made Magenta laugh and Riff Raff blush.

"Your turn to spin, Riff," Frank said.

He spun the bottle and it landed on Magenta. She looked flushed and so did he. Even though he knew they weren't related by blood she was still like a sister to him.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" the kids chanted.

Riff Raff leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. The kids cheered and then Magenta spun the bottle. It landed on Eddie who was smiling widely while Riff Raff and Columbia kept an eye on them. Magenta kissed him lightly, but he grabbed her and kissed her back.

"Now that's a real kiss," Eddie said.

Riff Raff clenched his fists as Columbia bit her tongue when Brad finally joined the group while Eddie spun the bottle and it landed on Janet. He gave her a light kiss and it was her turn to spin the bottle. It landed on Brad and all the kids gagged, but then laughed.

"Kiss freaky boy!" Eddie shouted grinning

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" the kids chanted.

She kissed him and the parents saw what was going on.

"Janet!" Emily shouted.

"Brad!" Claudia shouted.

They were glad that their kids liked each other, but it was too early for them to be kissing.

"You kids are far too young to be playing this game," Claudia told them.

"It's time to eat anyways," Emily said.


	8. The First Time Warp

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of RHPS, nor the The Time Warp or Sweet Transvestite, they all belong to the genius of Richard O'Brien

**A/N:** Hope you enjoy this chapter, I modified The Time Warp a bit as it's the first time they ever do it. Also I modified Sweet Transvestite to suit Frank at this moment in his life and now on with the story!

* * *

The next day at the daycare center Riff Raff was humming a song as Columbia and Magenta made up a dance.

"Jump to the left," Magenta said.

"Step to the right," Columbia added.

"Hands on hips."

"Knees in tight."

"Pelvic thrust."

"It really drives you insaaane," they sang.

"What should we call it?" Columbia asked.

"How about the 'Time Warp'," Magenta suggested.

"Brilliant, but we need lyrics to it."

"I've got it!" Riff Raff exclaimed.

Everyone turned to him as he smiled sheepishly. Frank who was dressed in boys' clothing ran to the bathroom with something while Riff Raff told his idea to Magenta and Columbia. The other kids gathered around the trio as Riff Raff began to sing to Brad and Janet.

_**Time Warp**_

_**  
Riff Raff:**_

_It's astounding_

_Time is fleeting_

_Madness takes its toll  
_

Riff Raff then went over to Rocky and Eddie.

_**  
Riff Raff:**_

_But listen closely  
_

_**Magenta:**_

_Not for very much longer  
_

She was singing this to Betty and Ralph.

_**  
Riff Raff:**_

_I've got to keep control_

_I remember my home planet_

_Playing those nights away_

_Then a laser beam hit me  
_

_**Riff/Magenta:**_

_And the void would be calling  
_

_**Riff/Magenta/Columbia:**_

_Let's do the Time Warp dance_

_Let's do the Time Warp dance_

_**  
Janet:**_

_How's it done?  
_

_**Magenta:**_

_It's just a jump to the left  
_

_**Brad:**_

_Then what?_

_**  
Columbia:**_

_And then a step to the right  
_

_**Rocky:**_

_What next?  
_

_**Magenta:**_

_With your hands on your hips  
_

_**Ralph:**_

_Now what?  
_

_**Columbia:**_

_You bring your knees in tight_

_**  
Betty:**_

_Is that all?_

_**  
Magenta:**_

_But it's the pelvic thrust  
_

_**Riff/Magenta/Columbia:**_

_That really drives you insaaane_

_Let's do the Time Warp dance_

_Let's do the Time Warp dance  
_

Magenta got up on the table, singing and dancing.

_**  
Magenta:**_

_It's so dreamy_

_Oh, fantasy free me_

_So I can be seen_

_And loved by all_

_In another dimension_

_Which this song is to get your attention_

_Sing and dance _

_With all of us  
_

_**Riff Raff:**_

_With a bit of a mind flip  
_

_**Magenta:**_

_You're into a time slip_

_**  
Riff Raff:**_

_And nothing can ever be the same  
_

_**Magenta:**_

_You're spaced out on sensation  
_

_**Riff Raff:**_

_Like you're under sedation  
_

Magenta jumped off the table and landed next to her brother.

_**  
All:**_

_Let's do the Time Warp dance_

_Let's do the Time Warp dance  
_

Columbia sang her part to Eddie.

_**  
Columbia**:_

_Well, I was dancing down the street_

_Listening to my headphones that were pink_

_When a snake of a guy_

_Gave me an evil wink_

_Well, it shook-a me up_

_It took me by surprise_

_He rode on his daddy's motorbike_

_And had those devil's eyes_

_He stared at me_

_And I felt a change_

_Time meant nothing_

_Never would again  
_

_**All:**_

_Let's do the Time Warp dance_

_Let's do the Time Warp dance_

_It's just a jump to the left_

_And then a step to the right_

_With your hands on your hips_

_You bring your knees in tight_

_But it's the pelvic thrust_

_That really drives you insaaane_

_Let's do the Time Warp dance_

_Let's do the Time Warp dance  
_

Columbia started tap-dancing around the room as everyone watched, but she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going and tripped over a chair. She landed on her butt and everyone laughed, but she got up to dance again.

_**  
All:**_

_Let's do the Time Warp dance_

_Let's do the Time Warp dance_

_It's just a jump to the left_

_And then a step to the right_

_With your hands on your hips_

_You bring your knees in tight_

_But it's the pelvic thrust_

_That really drives you insaaane_

_Let's do the Time Warp dance_

_Let's do the Time Warp dance  
_

They all fell to the floor exhausted from their singing and dancing. All of a sudden Frank came out of the bathroom with make-up on his face, stripped to his underwear, wearing a corset, fishnets, and high heels that were a little too big. He began to dance around and sing. The children gasped with the exception of Rocky, Riff Raff, and Magenta.

_**  
Sweet Little Tranny  
**_

_**Frank:**_

_Here I go again_

_Getting your attention_

_But this is who I am_

_Relieving my tension_

_  
I'm just a sweet little Tranny_

_With a cute little fanny_

_And a hot commodity_

_That's sure to please ya  
_

_So please don't judge_

_I was brought up this way_

_By my wonderful mother_

_Who told me I could be straight or gay  
_

_I'm just a sweet little Tranny_

_With a cute little fanny_

_And a hot commodity_

_That's sure to please ya  
_

_Maybe I'll let you see_

_Maybe I'll let you feel_

_Don't look so shocked_

_When you find out that it's real  
_

_I'm just a sweet little Tranny_

_With a cute little fanny_

_And a hot commodity_

_That's sure to please ya  
_

_Soon I'll be home_

_Where sunlight is not permitted_

_But everything you dream of_

_Is not forbidden  
_

_I'm just a sweet little Tranny_

_With a cute little fanny_

_And a hot commodity_

_That's sure to please ya  
_

_Maybe I'll return to this planet_

_Making my own creation_

_For my own purposes_

_While you shiver in anticipation  
_

_I'm just a sweet little Tranny_

_With a cute little fanny_

_And a hot commodity_

_That's sure to please ya  
_

_I'm just a sweet little Tranny_

_With a cute little fanny_

_And a hot commodity_

_That's sure to please ya  
_

After he was done they cheered, but Claudia caught sight of him and gasped.

"Young man!" Claudia shouted.

"Young lady," Frank corrected her.

"This is inappropriate attire for a little boy."

"Girl."

"I'm calling your parents to tell them of this outburst."

"Wait!" Riff Raff shouted.

"What is it?"

"Let me explain. Frank likes to dress up like a girl because…"

Magenta whispered something into her brother's ear.

"Because our biological father had an influence over him."

"But like that?"

"That's the only thing he was ever dressed in and besides our adoptive parents already know. They understand this situation because it doesn't happen all the time."

"Well, if your parents have it under control then I'll let it go for now."

She went to tell Emily before she saw Frank.

"Thanks, Riff," Frank said.

"You're welcome, but be careful next time because I'm not always going to cover for you."

"I promise."


	9. Aliens!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters to RHPS those rights belong to Richard O'Brien. I don't own Star Wars or George Lucas, but maybe someday they'll auction off his brain on ebay when he dies. I own the characters that I imagined, that's all I can claim.

* * *

Later, Frank put his original clothes over his break-out clothes so his parents wouldn't find out. Riff Raff and Frank were at home playing in the front yard with Keith sitting in a chair reading the newspaper. A sound and a bright flashing light emanated from Frank's necklace. The boys were shocked, but smiled.

"Queen Lavia is coming," Riff Raff excitedly said.

Then a tiny figure came into view sending a message like from George Lucas's 'Star Wars'.

"Whomever gets this message we are looking for you, but Queen Lavia has been captured. Please, hold tight while our detectives and spies continue to search for you, but the Kellkins have taken the castle. Be warned the Kellkins are looking for whomever is wearing the necklace and whomever is with that person so we have a secret code which is to be used. It is victrola and remember to not go with anyone who does not know this code," said the man.

He faded out and the boys glanced over at Keith who was still reading the paper.

"My poor mother. We must find a way to get back to our planet," Frank stated.

"I agree because this war has gone on long enough. We must reclaim the castle, set everyone free, and make peace," Riff Raff replied.

"But first we need to build a spaceship or make a teleporting device."

They pondered over the situation as Magenta and Columbia came walking down the street singing a song.

"My darling sister, we have good news!"

She ran to him with Columbia at her heels.

"What's the good news?" Magenta eagerly asked.

"Someone is coming for us."

"But they have captured my mother," Frank sadly said.

"We are planning to either teleport home or build a spaceship."

"Teleporting would be an easier solution because a spaceship could take years and besides we could get lost in space," Magenta explained.

"Maybe Rocky's dad could help," Columbia piped up.

They all stared at her.

"No adults are to be involved," Frank reprimanded.

"It's just that Rocky's dad is a college professor in chemistry and physics."

"She's onto something. Maybe he has books on how to teleport home or duplicate the machine we have on our planet," Magenta pointed out.

"Brilliant idea!" Riff Raff shouted.

"We have no time to lose!" Frank exclaimed running off towards Rocky's house.

"Keith, um, I mean dad, we're going over to Rocky's house!" Riff Raff shouted.

"Okay, but be home by six for dinner!" Keith shouted back.

When they got to Rocky's house, Phoebe showed them in. They entered Rocky's bedroom where an unexpected visitor was with him.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Frank hissed.

"She came over to play with me. You want to play Monopoly with us?" Rocky asked.

"Yes, Frank, you can be the dog," Janet sarcastically told him.

She didn't like his attitude towards her and knew there was something different about him.

"We have no time for that. Where does your father keep his books on chemistry and physics?" Frank asked ignoring Janet's remark.

"In his study, but why do you need them?"

"We cannot speak with someone we cannot trust," Riff Raff replied looking pointedly at Janet.

"I trust her."

"Rocky, this is important because we got a message," Magenta gently told him.

"You did?"

She nodded her head.

"Janet, maybe you should go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow."

She left the room, but decided to eavesdrop on them.

"Tell me the message," Rocky demanded.

"Queen Lavia has been captured, but someone is still looking for us," Magenta told him.

"So are the Kellkins," Riff Raff added.

"You didn't tell me that."

"I didn't want to upset you."

"That's why our code word is victrola, but we cannot wait for them to find us because my mother could die," Frank explained.

"We thought of building a teleportation device or manipulating something to teleport ourselves home," Riff Raff added.

"I see. Well, if my dad's books can help then I'll show you to his study," Rocky replied.

Janet moved away from the door. She wasn't sure if they were foreigners or aliens with the exception of Columbia who she now wondered was in cohorts with these creatures. If they were aliens, she wondered if those were suits to disguise themselves for they could be ugly and green underneath. She ran home and told her parents everything she heard, but they laughed at how she had a wild imagination. She ran upstairs to her room with tears in her eyes thinking her parents would believe everything she had said.

Meanwhile, Riff Raff read through the books while the rest of them searched for books that would have the information that they needed.

"Any luck, Riff Raff?" Magenta asked.

"No."

"You're supposed to be the smart one," Frank commented.

"I don't understand this language of text."

"At this rate we'll never get home," Magenta replied.

"Maybe it would be better if we waited for them," Rocky suggested.

"I guess that's all we can do," Riff Raff admitted in defeat.

"What about my mother?" Frank asked.

"We have to wait," Magenta gently told him.

"If Riff Raff knew Earthling text better we'd be on our way home right this minute!"

"Need I remind you whose fault it is we are stuck here!" Riff Raff replied getting angry with Frank.

"I was just trying to help!"

"You helped by making a bad situation worse!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Of course you didn't because you're the Prince and you can do no wrong!"

"Enough!!" Magenta shouted.

They glanced at her and glared back at each other.

"Let's straighten up this mess before my dad finds us here," Rocky spoke up.

They began to clean up with the exception of Frank and Riff Raff.

"Someday I'll own you and you'll have to do whatever I say no matter how farfetched it may seem. Someday you'll be on your hands and knees kissing my feet," Frank told Riff Raff.

"I'm not frightened of your empty threats," Riff Raff replied.

"It's not a threat, but a promise."

"Will you two stop bickering and help us!" Columbia told them angrily.

They started to help when Frank whispered to Riff Raff, "Do you know what I'm going to do with your sister?"

"You leave her alone!"

"I'm going to make love to her when the time is right because she'll realize that she loves me more than you for in a way you two will always be siblings, blood or not."

Riff Raff was furious, regretting that he confided in Frank about his background, as he pushed the prince away from him who was laughing. Riff Raff then punched him in the face and kicked him in the groin. The others looked up just in time to see Frank tackle Riff Raff.

"I hate you!" Frank shouted.

"I hate you too!"

They kept fighting until Magenta found a way to grab both of them by the hair.

"OW!!" they screamed.

"ENOUGH!!" Magenta yelled at them.

She let go of their hair and they stood up to face her.

"I expected better of you two! Fighting over something so petty is insipid! What does it matter whose fault it is that we are here or why we can't get home immediately?! I want to go home just as much as the two of you, but I'm not blaming anyone because I'm trying to enjoy myself on this planet until we are rescued and you should, too!"

They bowed their heads just as Phoebe entered.

"What happened here?"

She looked around the room when her eyes fell upon the two boys who now had fresh bruises.

"We were curious what were in these books when these two started fighting," Rocky explained.

"He started it," Riff Raff and Frank replied in unison, pointing at each other.

"Why were you two fighting?" Phoebe asked.

"Sibling rivalry," Magenta and Columbia answered for the boys.

"Maybe I should escort you boys home."

The boys turned pale as she took them by the hands and out of the house with the girls following. Rocky just watched them go. Phoebe went up to Keith and explained the whole situation to him as the girls went back to their house.


	10. Just a Boy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the song and sorry that this little diddy doesn't rhyme. Enjoy the story and please, R&R, I really want to know what you think. :)

* * *

Next day the children were going on a field trip to the amusement park. In Emily's van Magenta sat next to her brother.

"So, what happened at home?" Magenta questioned.

"They gave us separate bedrooms which is a blessing, but I'm afraid he'd leave me here or someday make me his servant because after all he is the Prince," Riff Raff told her.

"He wouldn't do that to you because you two have been friends since he was born."

"True, yet he can dispose of his friends whenever he chooses for he may act or dress like a girl, but he is truly a boy."

_**I'm Just A Boy  
**_

_**Riff Raff:**_

_I'm just a boy_

_Who wishes to go home_

_I may have a dim future ahead of me_

_So, sister, dear stay by my side  
_

_Because I'm just a boy_

_With an ego that never gets bruised_

_But I'd never tell anyone that_

_Because I'm misunderstood by all  
_

(in Claudia's van)

_**  
Frank:**_

_I'm just a boy_

_With no morals_

_I don't care about that_

_Because I like who I am_

_  
Because I'm just a boy_

_That doesn't answer to anyone_

_Unless you're my sweet mother_

_Yet I'm misunderstood by all_

(Emily's van)

_**  
Eddie:**_

_I'm just a boy_

_Who likes to bully people around_

_I learned from my dad_

_That you always gotta be tough_

_  
Because I'm just a boy_

_Who never learned to cry_

_Never got in touch with my girlie side_

_And I'm misunderstood by all_

(Claudia's van)

**  
Brad:**

_I'm just a boy_

_Who does what his mother says_

_Which makes me seem like a loser_

_And friendless most of the time  
_

_Because I'm just a boy_

_Who has a heart of gold_

_Why doesn't anyone see that_

_For I'm misunderstood by all  
_

(Emily's van)

_**  
Rocky:**_

_I'm just a boy_

_Who was created_

_I may not have too much logic_

_But I'm learning day by day_

_  
Because I'm just a boy_

_Who's gaining muscles_

_So someday I can be strong and smart_

_But I'll always be misunderstood by all  
_

(Claudia's van)

_**  
Ralph:**_

_I'm just a boy_

_All American good apple_

_I'd never do anything wrong_

_That was against the law_

_  
Because I'm just a boy_

_Who has big dreams of becoming famous_

_And hoping to get out of this hick town_

_But I'm misunderstood by all_

_**  
All(boys):**_

_Because I'm just a boy_

_A boy you see anywhere_

_No one ever tries to understand me_

_That's why I'm misunderstood by all_

_Misunderstood by all_

_Misunderstood by all_

"You don't understand, Magenta, he is jealous of me and you," Riff Raff said.

"Why would he be jealous?"

"He is jealous that we have a stronger bond than you have with him."

"You are my brother, but I love all of you equally."

"He's also jealous that he can't control us like how he can with Rocky."

"Frank can't control Rocky because he does whatever he wants."

"To a certain degree because there are times that Rocky does what Frank says. In a way Rocky is Frank's servant."

"We're here, kids," Emily announced.

Claudia and Emily took them into the amusement park where they saw all the huge roller coasters, and other adult rides they couldn't go on as they were directed to Kiddie Land. Magenta, Riff Raff, Columbia, and Eddie got in line for the Kiddie roller coaster.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Eddie said.

"What is it?" Columbia wondered.

"We sneak away and get on the bigger rides."

"They look a lot more interesting than these rides, but I'm not so sure," Magenta replied.

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun."

"Oh, all right."

They got out of line and exited Kiddie Land looking for the tallest roller coaster they could ride which happened to be The Millennium.

"Now this is a ride," Eddie commented.

"How are we supposed to get on?" Riff Raff inquired.

"Yeah, we're not tall enough," Magenta pointed out.

"Well, if you and Columbia start crying we can get past this crowd," Eddie said.

They started crying for their mother as Riff Raff and Eddie led them through the crowd until they got to the front of the line. The roller coaster came to a halt as many people got off and the children's adrenaline started pumping. Riff Raff and Magenta got in the front seat as Columbia and Eddie sat behind them waiting excitedly for the ride to begin. The ride started as they hung onto the bar that protected them and it slowly crept up a steep hill.

"We're going to die!" Magenta told her brother in fright.

"No, we're not. We're going to reach the top of this hill and go down it really fast," Riff Raff explained.

"How do you know?"

"I've read about these Earthling constructions in my textbooks."

"Will you hold my hand?"

He took her hand and held it just as they reached the top of the hill. Magenta gazed down and screamed just as the roller coaster went flying down the hill. Behind them Riff Raff could hear Columbia screaming and Eddie laughing. He glanced over at his sister who was still screaming and he started to laugh at her. Her expression of horror made him laugh because he had never seen her so frightened in his life. After two minutes of small hills, twists, and turns the ride ended which they all got off giggling.

"That was fun even though I was scared," Magenta commented.

They walked away from the ride and were heading for another one when Claudia caught sight of them.

"We've been searching all over for you," Claudia told them sternly.

She grabbed Eddie by the arm dragging him to Kiddie Land as the other kids followed.

"Emily, I found them and we were right that Eddie was the ringleader."

"Oh, thank heavens," Emily said relieved.

They punished Eddie by leaving him in a daycare center in the amusement park and called his parents to pick him up. The other three were never out of the two women's sight as the other kids crowded around wondering what it was like to ride an adult ride.

"It was fun," Riff Raff said.

"But scary," Columbia added.

"I thought I was going to die," Magenta told them.

Then they all got in line for the Ferris wheel just for kids. Columbia and Riff Raff sat together while, Janet and Rocky sat with each other as well as Betty and Ralph. Magenta and Frank sat together while Brad rode by himself.

"How much longer before they find us?" Magenta wondered.

"I don't know, but soon hopefully, and then things can go back to normal," Frank reassured her.

"We will never be the same. Maybe we're better off here if they cannot find us."

"Please, tell me you're not considering staying here like Rocky."

"No, but if we're not found it is best that we live out our lives here."

"We will be found and if not I will find a way back home. Please, say you'll go with me."

"Oh, Frances, life without you, my brother, and Rocky would be unbearable. I will go where you lead."

Grabbing his finger in affection they smiled. Riff Raff and Columbia were discussing Eddie and Magenta.

"But isn't that kind of love incest?" Columbia questioned.

"No, because my mother died during childbirth with me, and my father married Magenta's mom, Raven, but soon after he was sent to war where he died. I thought Raven and Onyx were my biological parents, but Queen Lavia revealed the truth to me after Raven died. She is not my sister by blood, but by marriage," Riff Raff explained.

"Does she know the truth?"

"No, and she doesn't suspect how deep that love goes."

"I understand. I love Eddie and he's finally taken interest, but I think he has a crush on Magenta."

"I've noticed that too and maybe there's a way to discourage him."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Not yet, but I'll think of something."

Rocky and Janet were enjoying their ride, discussing cartoons when she blurted out, "Are you an alien?"

"Why do you ask?" Rocky wondered.

She told him that she had eavesdropped on him the day he told her to leave when the others showed up.

"Yes, we are from a different planet and galaxy."

"What are you doing here and are you green under that disguise?"

"Green?"

"Aren't you wearing a disguise?"

"No, this is what I look like."

She pinched him and tried to pull his skin when he hollered in pain.

"Had to make sure."

"Whatever you say. The only reason we're here is that Frank played with a machine trying to create a bodyguard for us because our enemies, the Kellkins, had entered the castle. He pushed too many buttons and the machine went haywire, sending laser beams at us, transporting us here. We are waiting for someone to rescue us, but Frank wants us to find a way to teleport home."

"I feel sorry for all of you, is there anything I can do?"

"Yes, just don't tell anyone or let on that you know about us."

"Okay."

The ride ended as the group of children rode all the rides in Kiddie Land and soon returned home.


	11. Hide and Seek Again?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, but I do own the song, again it doesn't rhyme, but that's just the way I wrote it.

* * *

A few days later on a Friday night all the kids at Denton Daycare assembled in a mansion rented for Ralph's sixth birthday. The tradition of eating cake with ice cream and opening presents was over as night fell, and Ralph's parents soon fell asleep thinking the kids were off in dreamland, but in fact they were getting ready to play a game of hide-and-seek in the dark. All of them had mini flashlights as Ralph explained the rules.

"We'll play in pairs. Betty and I will be the first pair, and we'll be the seekers. Columbia and Brad we'll be a pair then Rocky with Riff Raff, Frank with Janet, and Magenta with Eddie. Now, go hide!"

Eddie grinned widely as Riff Raff seethed and they all ran off to hide.

* * *

Brad was scared as they went up to the attic to hide and Columbia rolled her eyes.

"Brad, if you ever want to get with Janet you have to be brave."

"Do you think I'll have a chance?"

"If you start acting brave and stop whining or crying she may take a second look at you."

"Why can't I be myself?"

"You can, just don't cry anymore. Now, be quiet or they'll find us."

* * *

Rocky and Riff Raff hid in the kitchen in a broom closet.

"Are you sure you will not go with us?"

"I am sure and besides I like it here."

"I hope you enjoy what this planet has to offer and I want you to know that you will always be a friend as well as a brother to me."

* * *

Frank and Janet hid in the recreation room behind the bar. They didn't speak to each other even though she wanted to tell him everything she knew, but promised Rocky she would keep her mouth shut. Suddenly, a message came from Frank's necklace.

"We have located your position, but are unable to rescue you for the Kellkins have imprisoned us and the kingdom. If and when we come back into power we will come for you, but at the present time live strong. Farewell, Prince Furter, we are to be executed today, but your mother is fine, she is being used as their sex slave," a Transylvanian guard reported.

The message ended and the man's sorrowful face disappeared. Frank gazed at Janet warily.

"Please, do not tell anyone you saw this or I will end your life."

"Don't worry, I won't and besides Rocky told me what happened to all of you."

Frank was surprised, but composed himself.

"I feel sorry for you and I want to help, but don't know how."

"I don't need your pity and we're fine without your help!"

"Isn't there anything I can do?"

He thought for a moment and then smiled.

"Can you read?"

"Yes."

"If you help us then you have to do me a favor by convincing Rocky to come with us."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll tell everyone that you love Brad and that I saw you kissing him in the playhouse over by the sandbox."

"Deal."

"Good."

* * *

Magenta and Eddie were hiding under a bed as he flirted with her, but she kept dodging his advances because she liked him as a friend. There were three boys she loved and they had been the constants in her life. Eddie kissed her and tried getting on top of her, but she pushed him away.

"I like you, but as a friend."

"Come on, Magenta, friends kiss and do other fun things."

"I'm sure Columbia would love to play your games."

She crawled out from under the bed, but he grabbed her leg and tried pulling her back under. She kicked him and got out of his grip, running away screaming for her loved ones. Eddie had crawled out from under the bed and started to chase her.

"Riff Raff! Rocky! Frances! Help me!"

* * *

Riff Raff followed by Rocky burst out of the closet and began searching for Magenta. Frank jumped up and ran with Janet rushing after him for she didn't want to be alone in the dark. Magenta was still shouting, but soon grew quiet when Brad and Columbia came out of hiding to see what all the commotion was about as Betty and Ralph ran into them.

"What's going on?" Brad asked.

"Don't know because we were searching for all of you when we heard Magenta yelling," Ralph explained.

"We think she might've seen a ghost because this place is supposed to be haunted," Betty added.

"Or Eddie got a little too frisky and Magenta rejected him," Columbia commented.

They went searching for the others while Magenta had hidden herself and heard them calling for her, but she was afraid to reveal herself because Eddie might find her. Columbia noticed Eddie hiding in the shadows away from the group and she called out to him. He walked towards them and they questioned him, but he wouldn't say a word.

"Why don't you guys look for Magenta and let me talk to Eddie," Columbia suggested.

They left and she noticed a few tears slip from his eyes.

_**Rejection**_

_**Eddie:**_

_I was never refused_

_Until tonight_

_I usually broke hearts_

_Not the other way around  
_

_Was I too aggressive_

_Did I move too fast_

_Love has been elusive_

_For I have never found the real thing  
_

_Rejection_

_Never thought it would happen_

_Rejection_

_Broke my heart  
_

_Rejection_

_Ruined my dreams_

_As I awoke to a nightmare_

_Where my life was empty_

_**  
Columbia:**_

_Don't you understand_

_How I feel for you_

_I'm dying inside_

_I want you to love me  
_

_You and I are the same_

_My love will show you that_

_I will prove to you_

_That Magenta is not your type_

_  
Rejection_

_Never thought it would happen_

_Rejection_

_Broke my heart  
_

_Rejection_

_Ruined my dreams_

_As I awoke to a nightmare_

_Where my life was empty  
_

_**Eddie:**_

_You love me_

_Yet I've never looked you over twice_

_You've been a good friend_

_Why haven't I noticed  
_

_Why would you put up with me_

_I'm tough, mean, and a bully_

_I'd probably cheat on you_

_For a moment's pleasure  
_

_**Columbia:**_

_You wouldn't understand_

_That my love is strong_

_And works in mysterious ways_

_All I want is you  
_

_You are the way you are_

_And always will be_

_I won't change you_

_Because I love you the way you are_

_**  
Both:**_

_Rejection_

_Never thought it would happen_

_Rejection_

_Broke my heart_

_  
Rejection_

_Ruined my dreams_

_As I awoke to a nightmare_

_Where my life was empty  
_

_Now that we know_

_How the other feels_

_Please, don't reject me_

_For love is never easy for me  
_

_Please, love me_

_Never change me_

_Never reject me_

_Always love  
_

_Rejection_

_Never thought it would happen_

_Rejection_

_Broke my heart  
_

_Rejection_

_Ruined my dreams_

_As I awoke to a nightmare_

_Where my life was empty  
_

_Rejection_

_Never thought it would happen_

_Rejection_

_Broke my heart  
_

_Rejection_

_Ruined my dreams_

_As I awoke to a nightmare_

_Where my life was empty  
_

She hugged him tight and he responded by kissing her.

"Do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Don't tell anyone that I cried."

"I won't, now let's go find Magenta."

They went in search of the redhead and the others.

* * *

"Magenta!!" Riff Raff and Rocky called.

"I hope nothing happened to her," Rocky said.

"I hope not either."

"Eddie did a poor job of protecting her."

"I think he was the one she was running from."

* * *

Frank and Janet opened a door to another bedroom, and were about to exit when they heard sniffling. Frank opened a closet door finding Magenta in the corner of it crying and she gazed up, smiling slightly as he quickly sat beside her pulling her into an embrace. She began to sob and he stared up at Janet.

"Will you go to the doorway and watch for Riff Raff or any of the other kids?"

She nodded and stood in the doorway.

"Magenta, what happened?"

"Eddie was trying to get in between my legs."

"But you're not old enough to lose your virginity. He didn't rape you, did he?"

"No, but Frances, they don't understand our customs that we must lose our virginity on the night of our sixteenth birthday."

"You're right, but at least kissing is not forbidden or any other fun stuff."

"Your mind never wanders too far from the gutter."

He grinned rocking her and humming a song to her, then kissed her cheek as her sobs subsided.

"Remember I will always love you and protect you."

"Thank you."

"Is my sister in there?" Riff Raff asked Janet.

She nodded her head as he rushed in finding Frank comforting his sister which slightly angered him. She stood up and he pulled her into a hug.

"Are you all right?" Riff Raff wondered.

"I am now."

"What happened?"

"Eddie tried to take away my virginity."

Riff Raff was furious as he squeezed his sister tighter to him.

"Riff Raff."

"Yes?"

"You're squeezing the life out of me."

He let her go just as the rest of the kids showed up and wondered what was going on. Eddie and Columbia soon entered as Frank and Riff Raff stood in front of Magenta, protecting her.

"Bastard, get out of here!" Riff Raff yelled.

"I came to apologize."

"You stay away from her!"

"You're such a bully! I can't believe how low you stooped by making a girl cry!" Frank shouted.

Magenta peeked around her brother and then pushed him aside. Eddie smiled as the two boys carefully watched him, ready to make a move if he decided to hurt her.

"I'm sorry for what I did earlier and hope you accept my apology."

"Apology accepted."

"Can we still be friends?"

She put out her hand for him to shake.

"Friends."

He took her hand and kissed it making Riff Raff go over the edge by punching Eddie in the jaw. He fell to the ground rubbing it and was furious.

"Don't ever touch her again!" Riff Raff warned.

Eddie got up and was about to hit the blonde boy when Columbia stood between them.

"This won't solve anything even though it might make you feel better. Why don't we go downstairs and get some sleep because I'm tired," Columbia told Eddie.

They left as the other kids looked on.

"This was the best birthday I've ever had."

"Thanks for inviting us," Brad said.

"Let's follow their example and get some rest," Janet spoke up.

They went downstairs as Betty slept next to Ralph while Brad slept between Ralph and Janet. Rocky slept next to Frank for he was accustomed to it while Magenta slept in between her brother and Frank, who were still trying to protect her. Eddie and Columbia placed their sleeping bags away from the group as they talked about whatever popped into their heads, but soon they fell asleep.


	12. The End

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these wonderful characters, they belong to Richard O'Brien. I own only the characters I made up.

**A/N:** This is the last chapter and end of this story, but I have started on its sequel which will be part two in this series and I am hoping to have three more parts in this series. Hope you enjoyed and as always please leave me some feedback. Thank you. :)

* * *

Three days later, Janet, Frank, and Riff Raff met at Rocky's house entering his dad's study. Janet read the books to them and Riff Raff understood most of it even if they didn't as they continued to search through other books.

"Hmm...I think I can build a device to get us home, but I have to build it in the mansion we stayed in three nights ago," Riff Raff explained.

"Why?" Rocky asked.

"So no one will figure out what we are because if they find out we're aliens, as Earthlings call us, then we'll never be able to go home."

"How will we get what we need?" Frank asked.

"We will use everyday items that have the chemicals we need to teleport home."

Riff Raff wrote down what was needed and they searched their homes for these items while Frank stole Keith's tools. Riff Raff retrieved his sister and Columbia as they snuck into the mansion. It was never lived in for reasons unknown, but was used for renting parties or other special occasions. Frank, Rocky, and Janet met up with them as they helped build a teleportation device.

* * *

A spaceship disguised as a small abandoned cottage landed and a man stepped out disguising his spacesuit by donning jeans, a black T-shirt, and tennis shoes. He gazed around and headed for the orphanage where he assumed the children might still be. He hitched a ride and soon arrived at his destination. He entered the building and Ann spotted the man, smiling.

"Can I help you?"

"Can you tell me if these children are still here?"

He showed the woman a picture of four smiling children.

"They were adopted almost three weeks ago, why? Are you their father?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, you disgusting pig of a man, I heard the story of how you mistreated them and I'm glad they found better homes! Now, if you'll excuse me I have work to do."

He grabbed the woman's arm and shoved her into an empty room.

"If you do not tell me where they are I will be forced to kill you!"

He pulled out his laser gun and she looked terrified as she quickly told him where to find the children.

"I will need a mode of transportation."

She gave him the keys to her car, but before he decided to leave he read her mind. He knew he could've easily gotten the information of the children's whereabouts by telepathy, but he liked to use brute force. He was disturbed at the thoughts of what this woman had done to the children. Ann was trembling as he stared at her wondering why he was still here when he quickly pointed his laser at her. She screamed as the laser beam struck her, killing her instantly and he ran out, hopping into the woman's car, driving towards the children. He was heading towards Keith and Judy's house when he sensed them somewhere else, a mansion, that's where they were at.

* * *

This was taking longer than it should have, but Riff Raff toiled on while his sister watched. The others were napping except for Rocky and Janet while Magenta was somewhat eavesdropping on the two as Janet tried to convince Rocky to go home to his planet.

"I really like it here and I like you," Rocky admitted.

"I understand that, but it is best that you go home with your family."

"Frances put you up to this, didn't he?"

She averted her eyes from his gaze to the floor.

"I'm not going because I want to experience life on this planet."

She smiled when there was an explosion which woke the others and Riff Raff started coughing.

"No luck?" Columbia asked.

He shook his head.

"This is taking forever! Let me do it because I'll be able to get us home faster!" Frank shouted in frustration.

He started messing with the chemicals as Riff Raff fought him.

"I don't need help!"

They continued fighting when footsteps were heard.

"Thank the stars I've found you!" shouted a man in excitement.

Riff Raff recognized the man and he smiled.

"Onyx, you have come for us!" Riff Raff replied ecstatically.

"Father?" Magenta asked in surprise.

He picked her up and hugged her.

"I am so happy to finally hold you, my dearest daughter."

She smiled and hugged him.

"Let's get going before the Kellkins find out where I am."

"How did you escape the war?" Riff Raff inquired.

"I was sent to defend the castle and found Queen Lavia imprisoned. She told me what happened and how General Castor explained to her that he knew where you were, but he had refused to tell the Kellkins. They executed him and his crew, so I escaped promising her that I'd find you and bring you back."

"Onyx, would it be okay if I stay because I like this planet?" Rocky asked.

"If you are happy then you may stay."

"Rocky, please, come with us."

"I've made up my mind, I'm sorry, Frances."

Frank began to cry as did Magenta and he hugged them tightly when Frank gave him the necklace he wore.

"I will send you messages everyday. Do you know how to send one back to one of the TV monitors at home?"

Rocky shook his head.

"I will tell you how in my message."

"Are you sure you won't come with us?" Magenta asked.

"I am sure."

"What about you, Columbia? Would you like to leave this planet and live with us?"

"Nah, I think I'll stay here and besides I'd be lonesome without Eddie," Columbia told Magenta.

"Make sure Rocky lets you send and receive messages."

"I will."

"Hope everything works out for you and Eddie."

Magenta hugged her friend goodbye who had become like a sister to her and then they thanked Janet although Frank thought she didn't keep her end of their little bargain. Onyx whisked the children off to the small cottage and started to take off. He unmasked the spaceship and sent a beam of light across the city of Denton, erasing everyone's minds with the exception of Rocky and Columbia. Janet may have helped, but Frank convinced Onyx not to trust her. The children told him stories of Earth and he reassured them the Kellkins would be overthrown by the time they reached home as he told them the fate of Ann, making them laugh.

* * *

A week later, they arrived home as the Kellkins had been overthrown and the children ran to hug Queen Lavia. She hugged and kissed them, thanking Onyx for bringing them back, but wondering what happened to her creation. She was told he was happy on Earth and she smiled knowing that he would be well taken care of on the planet full of light. From that day forward she made Onyx king and her preferred lover as the children never forgot their experience, keeping in constant contact with Rocky and Columbia.

THE END


End file.
